


If We Should Meet Upon a Summer’s Day

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is feeling self conscious, and is afraid to approach Porrim. Rose has no such fear, and has a bad habit of playing therapist. And, as everyone knows, exposure therapy is the best treatment for fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Should Meet Upon a Summer’s Day

Kanaya couldn’t help feeling jealous. Of course Rose could talk to her. Rose wasn’t afraid of anything. She was so cute and witty and she always had a solution to everything. Kanaya, on the other hand…

She reached out and touched one of the bushes near her. Even though this was just a dream bubble, a solidified memory, it still felt real. She could feel the fibers of the leaf against her fingertips. She remembered this plant. She had shaped it with her chainsaw a long, long time ago.

She looked out across the bright garden-scape. Even more than the tower where she had slept, this is where she had lived. She had split her time here between carving up the plants and carving up the zombies that encroached on her domain. Occasionally, she would even bring her sewing out into the open. The light would bring out the colors in a way that few trolls had ever seen.

Kanaya’s garden only took up half of this room, though. A short distance down the brick path that she stood on, the room faded into an roofed section of industrial warehouse. That part of the room had concrete floors, and strange metal equipment was scattered nonsensically, as if it had been dropped by a giant and left to lie where it fell. Rose was standing in the shade of that roof, dressed in her bright orange pajamas, and she was talking to Kanaya’s ancestor. Well, not really her Ancestor. Her pre-scratch ancestor. Pre-scratch descendant? Whatever. What mattered was that she was everything that Kanaya wished she could be. She was beautiful and elegant, and she made her style work. On anyone else, Kanaya would have thought that dress and those tattoos were over the top, but on Porrim they fit together perfectly. It had to do with how she carried herself.

Kanaya looked down at her arm. She was so thin, and her fat globules were… well she hardly had any at all. Even Rose had larger ones than she did. Kanaya imagined herself walking forward. She always tried to be elegant, but she knew that it was just a sham. She played at it, whereas Porrim was elegant with her every movement without even trying. Even Rose seemed to walk confidently, without thinking about it, although Kanaya wouldn’t call her elegant. Kanaya always felt like she was going to trip over her own feet when she walked.

Kanaya crouched down, and, just this once, plucked a bright orange orchid from its stem. This was just a memory, after all. Soon, the bubble would pop, or the memory would be replaced with another. She lifted the flower to her nose and smelled it. It was sweet and tangy, like a certain human’s sarcasm. Maybe Rose would like this flower? But no, it would be a gift without snark, and Kanaya wasn’t sure if she was allowed to be sappy around Rose.

She took another sniff and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, and the sunlight was like a warm embrace against her skin. She wondered idly how long Rose would be busy talking to Porrim, and whether they could find some time to wander the bubbles together afterward. Hopefully they wouldn’t pass out of this bubble too quickly.

Kanaya glanced over at Rose and was startled to see that both she and Porrim were walking down the path toward her. The two were still talking with each other. Porrim was looking at Rose, which was something of a relief, but Rose was looking straight at Kanaya. She had that little smirk on her face, the one where she was sure that she was doing something extraordinarily clever. Kanaya grimaced and waved her hands back and forth while shaking her head. Rose’s smirk broke into a grin.

Rose said something to Porrim and pointed at Kanaya, and Porrim’s head swung around to look at her. Kanaya quickly shoved her hand with the orchid behind her back, and turned her gesture into a wave. She tried as hard as she could to smile.

Kanaya wished that she had some time to prepare; to make sure that her dress looked okay, that her hair was fine. In an instant they were right in front of her, though, so she settled with a desperate attempt to force her expression to be calm and composed. She wasn’t entirely sure she was successful.

Up close, Porrim was even more beautiful. The sun glinted off of the piercings that decorated her face. Her ears were pierced multiple times, as was her eyebrow. The eyebrow piercings were a gold contrast against her green eyeshadow. It should have been garish, but on Porrim it wasn’t. She had a single piercing in the center of her bottom lip. Kanaya wondered if she would be brave enough to get even one of those eyebrow piercings. She definitely wasn’t brave enough to even consider the lip ring.

Porrim’s teeth were pearly white, and even her fangs were so perfect that they seemed like fashion accessories. They set off her dark grey skin, a grey that Kanaya had wished for ever since her skin had started to glow. The only thing that bothered Kanaya at all were her pure white eyes. They were the eyes of the dead. Kanaya couldn’t blame her for that, though.

Above all of this, though, the thing that was most striking about Porrim was the way that she carried herself. Her fashion and her stance were both entirely comfortable, while at the same time they told the observer that this was a troll that doesn’t give a shit what anyone thinks of her. For all that, though, Kanaya doubted that anyone could ever find her less than stunning.

Kanaya suddenly realized that while she had been taking in Porrim’s face, Porrim had been looking at hers. She felt a blush creep up her face. “Umm…”

“Yo+u’re Kanaya, right? Ro+se was just telling me abo+ut you.” Kanaya wanted to cry. Even Porrim’s voice was perfect.

Kanaya snuck a glare at Rose, whose grin only broadened. Then she held out a hand to Porrim. “It’s Nice To Meet You.”

Porrim ignored the hand and stepped forward, hugging Kanaya. For a long time, Kanaya had been used to being the tallest person around. Now, though, she found her head just over Porrim’s shoulder. Porrim was actually a little bit taller than her.

Kanaya had been so surprised by the hug that her muscles had tightened up. She started to relax into the hug, though, and wrapped her arms around Porrim.

“It’s so+ go+o+d to+ meet yo+u. I was wo+ndering when I wo+uld get to+ meet my ancesto+r.”

Kanaya pulled away from Porrim, startled. “Your Ancestor? But…”

Porrim smiled. “I’m yo+ur ancesto+r. I kno+w. It’s strange, isn’t it?”

Kanaya nodded.

Porrim rested her hands on Kanaya’s shoulders. “Here, let me get a better lo+o+k at you.” She held Kanaya out at arm’s length.

Kanaya blushed and looked away as Porrim looked her up and down. “Yo+u’re ado+rable.”

It wasn’t exactly what Kanaya wanted to hear. She would have preferred beautiful. She would take it, though. She smiled. “Thank You.”

“I lo+ve yo+ur glo+w. I wish that mine looked as go+o+d as yo+urs.” Porrim’s mouth made a little moue. “I had to figure o+ut ho+w to+ turn mine o+ff. It to+o+k me fo+rever to+ get the hang o+f it.”

“Can You Teach Me How To?” Kanaya’s mouth snapped shut after she finished the question. Her voice had come out so pleading.

Porrim chuckled. “O+f co+urse. I wo+uld lo+ve to. And yo+u’ll have to+ tell me all abo+ut yo+ur session.” She tugged at the cloth on Kanaya’s shoulder, straightening it. “O+h my, did yo+u make this?”

Kanaya didn’t think it was possible for her to blush any deeper, but at this question her face felt as if it was on fire. She was suddenly aware, looking at her ancestor, how inadequate her skills with a needle were. Her voice was tentative when she answered. “Yes.”

“That’s incredible! There’s no+ way that I co+uld have made anything like that at yo+ur age. We’ll have to+ have a sewing sessio+n.” Porrim made a face. “Well, yo+u can sew. I’ll knit. I’ve never been that great at sewing, ho+nestly.”

Kanaya found that hard to believe, but she stayed silent.

“What are yo+u ho+lding o+nto?” Porrim glanced at Kanaya’s hand. Kanaya had completely forgotten about the orchid until that moment. Now she held it up.

“It’s A Flower That I Grew Back On Alternia.”

“It’s beautiful.” Porrim leaned in to smell it. “Mmm.”

“Would You Like It?” Kanaya asked, and then immediately regretted it. Orange wasn’t really Porrim’s color, and handing a dead person orchids seemed a bit insensitive, considering what they connotated.

“I’d lo+ve it.” Porrim took the flower and slid the stem beneath her dress strap. It didn’t match especially well, but Porrim took no notice. She seemed genuinely pleased as she looked down at it. She finished securing it so that it stayed in place, then looked back up at Kanaya.

“Well, we have all so+rts o+f things to+ talk abo+ut, but those can wait fo+r later.” Porrim moved forward and embraced Kanaya again. “Ho+nestly, it’s just so+ nice to meet yo+u. After unto+ld sweeps, I was starting to+ wo+nder if I wo+uld ever get the chance.”

“Yes. I’m Happy To Meet You As Well.”

Porrim turned to Rose. “And yo+u. Do+n’t think that I’ve fo+rgo+tten that yo+u’re standing o+ver there smirking. Co+me jo+in us. I’m feeling guilty about leaving this yo+ung lady’s girlfriend o+ut.” She held her arm out to Rose.

For a moment, Kanaya was about to protest that Rose wasn’t her girlfriend. As much as she wished it were the case, she hadn’t really talked to Rose about it. Just as she was about to say something, though, Rose stepped forward and hugged both of them.

Kanaya couldn’t help but smile. The three of them pulled close to each other, and the world was warm and safe. Porrim began to glow. Kanaya was surprised to find that she had been right; that glowing wasn’t a very good look for her.

Rose wriggled under Kanaya’s arm, and Kanaya turned to look down at her. Rose was still grinning. Kanaya put on the most serious face that she could. “I Am Going To Kill You Rose.” Her voice was the quietest whisper she could manage.

“Maybe, if chance smiles on us, we’ll meet again in a dream bubble some sunny summer day. We could be the tragic couple separated by the bounds of death.” Rose looked up at Kanaya out of the corner of her eyes, and Kanaya was fairly sure that they were smouldering with laughter. “I don’t think we need to go that far, though. It seems to me that everything has worked out quite satisfactorily.”

Kanaya sighed. “Do You Ever Tire Of Being Correct?”

“No, never. Now shut up and enjoy the hug.”

There was nothing to do but take that advice. Kanaya wriggled in closer to Porrim and Rose. A cool breeze blew through the garden, rustling the bushes and flowers, but within the warm embrace, none of them even noticed.


End file.
